


Infatuation

by mon_dieu



Series: Seventeen HS!AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Best Friend Seokmin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Music Nerd Jisoo, Mutual Pining, Pining, Popular Kid Jeonghan, at least from Jisoo's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_dieu/pseuds/mon_dieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo has been in love with the silver-haired boy for ages. As least as far as he knows, it's a case of hopeless one-sided love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "Manse" and felt compelled to write a high school!au. This is just a cute little one-shot, nothing big. Technically I wrote this ages ago, but I'm just now posting it to AO3.

Jisoo stared absent-mindedly out in the air. The cafeteria was pulsing with energy; some of the younger students had started a dance battle, and people were chatting enthusiastically with their friends.

He was sitting with one of his friends, Seokmin, who was too busy reading the latest copy of One Piece to talk to him. The only other person sitting at the table was Junhui, who was watching the dance battle with close interest. He was watching a certain blonde boy particularly close.

 

Jisoo glanced around the room until his eyes landed on a boy standing by the window. His silky, silver-coloured hair shone in the sun that had entered through an open window. He was surrounded by girls and was smiling brightly. Jisoo sighed.

He had been fancying the boy known as Jeonghan for a long time now, but Jeonghan was on another level. It wasn't that Jisoo was particularly unpopular, or unattractive at all for that matter. It is just that Jeonghan was ridiculously attractive, and equally popular with boys as with girls.

 

Jeonghan had a really nice voice. Jisoo had overheard him one day in the music room, and he was truly awestruck. Poor thing had fallen right away for the silver-haired boy, although it felt more like falling down a flight of stairs as of now, as Jeonghan hardly acknowledged his existence.

 

“ _You’re staring again._ ” Junhui stated, interrupting his train of thought.

 _“You’re one to talk. You have been staring at Minghao like your life depended on it as of late.”_ Jisoo grumbled sourly in response.

“ _Hey, we’re talking about your ridiculous crush, not mine. When are you going to get over him anyway? You have been pining over him for months_.” The Chinese boy commented. Junhui was right, no matter how annoying he could be.

“ _What is so unlikely about him actually liking me back?_ ” Jisoo tried half-heartedly.

“ _Let me see. 1. The fact that he probably hardly knows of your existence. 2. Given that he **has** noticed you, which is unlikely in itself, you have a habit of staring at him whenever he is in the room which kind of gives off a creepy vibe. 3. Whenever you have actually tried to talk to him, you end up a mumbling mess because you get nervous. Need I go on?_ ” Seokmin had finally looked up from his comic book, and had decided to contribute to the conversation. Jisoo could only sigh in response, as the bell happened to ring.

 

***

 

It was after school hours, and Jisoo was sitting in the music room tuning his guitar. He had always loved music, and he adored playing the guitar more than anything else. He started playing “Sunday Morning” by Maroon 5. He had recently learned the chords for the song, and it had quickly become a favourite of his. He started singing along to the lyrics. He didn't mean he had the best voice, but it was pretty good. Maybe if he took a singing class or something like that, he could actually polish his voice. He sang his heart out, it’s not like anyone else would be here at this hour anyway.

Just as he processed the thought, he thought he saw someone, or something, in the doorway. He must really be getting tired, because he swore he saw a lock of silver hair right by the doorway. The door was halfway open, so it wasn't easy to tell.

 

“ _Hello, is anyone there_?” Jisoo almost hoped there was someone there, so he didn't look like a weirdo who talked to himself. “Hello?” He tried again. Just as he was about to dismiss it and continue playing, his guest revealed himself. Jisoo could hardly believe his eyes as standing in the doorway was the one and only Yoon Jeonghan. As opposed to Jisoo, Jeonghan seemed to have gone home before returning here, as he wasn't wearing his uniform. He was dressed in tight, black, skinny jeans, a white v-neck that showed off his collarbones and converse. His hair was hanging loose over his shoulders, as opposed to his usual ponytail.

 

“ _Hi, um, I had just left something in a nearby classroom, and I stopped because I heard you singing. You are really good. And you’re so good with the guitar as well. I had to stop to admire your skills. It’s Jisoo, right?_ ” Jeonghan said, fiddling his fingers as he spoke. He sounded kinda nervous about the entire thing.

Jisoo, on the other hand, was close to fainting. Jeonghan liked his voice? Jeonghan liked his guitar playing? Jeonghan remembered his name?? This had to be a dream. Jisoo could just barely snap out of it in time to answer.

 

“ _Wow, thanks Jeonghan. I appreciate it. Also, you were correct about my name. I'm kind of surprised that you remembered.”_  ‘kind of surprised’ didn't actually cover it at all, but he didn’t want to come off as mean or anything. Jeonghan laughed at that, and Jisoo swore you could hear angels sing in that moment. How can even his laugh be this perfect?

“ _We have a lot of classes together, Jisoo. I’m pretty good with names. We have been lab partners a couple of times, and I have always admired how good you are in Music Class.”_ Jeonghan looked a little bit flustered at the end there, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. He walked over and sat down next to Jisoo.

 

“ _Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you or anything. I was just thinking, since you seem to know so many people, that it would be hard keeping track of all their names, let alone the name of someone you don’t speak to often. Also, you like my singing?_ ” Jisoo’s voice raised in surprise.

“ _I actually like your singing a lot, Jisoo. When you play the guitar as well it just adds to my amazement of you. I have always liked a guy who could play the guitar._ ” Jeonghan laughed nervously.

Considering it was a well known fact that Jeonghan liked both girls and boys, that part was not _too_ surprising. To Jisoo, however, it was. He felt like he was on cloud nine right now.

 

“ _Also, I think you’re pretty cute anyways, no matter if we don’t speak that often. Believe it or not, I get shy easily.”_ Jeonghan blushed as he continued.

Jisoo pointed at himself, somewhat shaky, and said; “ _You… think I’m pretty cute? …And good at music? You?”_ Jisoo looked more confused than ever. He hadn’t really grasped everything yet, and needed a minute to calm down. He took a deep breath.

 

“ _Okay. Before I say something to embarrass myself in front of the most attractive guy in school, clear this up for me. You said you thought I was talented and cute?”_ Jisoo asked.

“ _That’s right_.” Jeonghan giggled a little at Jisoo’s facial expression, which currently was a mix of shock and happiness. Jisoo took another deep breath.

 

“ _Well, it happens to be so that I think you are really cute as well. Also I think you’re really smart, and good at singing. I could go on_.” Jisoo was begging inside his head for this not to be some sick joke, considering he had just poured his heart out to his long-time crush.

“ _Really? You do?_ ” Jeonghan replied. He sounded surprised as well. At this point, they were both blushing a lot.

“ _Yes, definitely_.” Jisoo nodded.

 

“ _Can you sing more?_ ” Jeonghan asked, scooting closer to Jisoo.

“ _Of course, anything for you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost/repost from my AFF account (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1014791/infatuation-fluff-highschoolau-seventeen-joshua-jihan-jeonghan)


End file.
